<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold/Warm by Dantaliann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711645">Cold/Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann'>Dantaliann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night drabble because Snowflakes makes me SAD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold/Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s snowing out, and despite the fact that it has been for awhile now, and you should be used to it, something about it chills you more than normal. As you look up to the sky and watch the snowflakes fall, the dread in the pit of your stomach threatens to rise. You’re outside for a reason, however, and make your way into town, trying to keep yourself collected.</p><p>You spot your boyfriend Kanji on your trek, smiling as you approach, but the pain in your stomach making you nervous, slowing down for a split second before shaking your head internally and picking up the pace. “Hey, Senpai,” he greets you bashfully. You haven’t been dating for long, and he is prone to being awkward around you, which you find endearing. Your smile widens, and the warmness in your heart keeps the cold at bay, if only for a moment.</p><p>“Hello, Kanji. Want to hang out today?” You inquire, and he agrees. You instinctively reach out your hand for him to hold, only to retract it, your anxiety reaching a peak. You try to not let it show, but Kanji watches your movements, but turns away blushing as you both make your way towards the floodplain. </p><p>It’s quiet for awhile, which doesn’t help your cause, and you wonder if it shows in your face or mannerisms as Kanji pipes up. “You alright, Senpai? Somethin’ bothering you?” </p><p>“I’m...not sure.” You say, though you feel as if the answer is right on the tip of your tongue. You don’t want to bother your boyfriend, but it’s getting harder to ignore. You reach out for his hand, this time not hesitating, and Kanji takes it, face getting redder than before. You laugh, but it doesn’t last long. </p><p>You continue on, and it slowly hits you what’s bothering you. Hanging out with Kanji usually makes you feel great, but the snow is a reminder of what’s coming up. You’ll be leaving soon. Leaving your friends, and your boyfriend behind. Right when it started.</p><p>Tears well up in your eyes, and Kanji panics. “W-What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I...” You want to tell him what’s wrong, but you choke on your words. You’re not one to show your emotions, trying your hardest to live up to the leader your teammates see you as. It’s hard, so you just quickly twist your body to face him and force yourself into a hug. It takes him by surprise, but he returns it after the shock wears off.</p><p>“I’m...I don’t want to leave...” you sob in his chest, and he pats your back. You feel a bit pathetic for spurring this so suddenly, but you feel better in his embrace. </p><p>He pats your back, comforting you further. “I’ll always be here for ya, no matter what. It’ll be hard at first, but we’ve made it this far, and I know you aren’t someone who gives up!”</p><p>You move yourself away, and chuckle at his response, your cries slowly dispersing. “You’re right. We’ll be able to do this. We’ll be okay.” </p><p>It’ll all be okay with his warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I haven’t uploaded in...four years, oops. <br/>Tiny warmup because I haven’t written anything in about a year now due to lack of motivation, but I wanna get back to writing fanfics so! Here I am! <br/>Sadly I probably won’t ever update any old fics, but here’s looking forward to Persona!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>